


Arrangement Assembled

by lynndyre



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miracles, The Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson needs a miracle for the Avengers.</p>
<p>Drawn for Sirius_luva for the Good Omens Holiday Exchange.  :D<br/><i>Crossover with movie-verse Avengers, Aziraphale/Crowley and Steve/Tony. Bonus points for Coulson who is alive goddammit.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement Assembled

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/GOEX_for_siriusluva_zpsa0a64a4e.jpg.html)


End file.
